


My date

by Zon_Chan



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, POV First Person, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter gets ready for his first date with Ned.





	My date

Peter was sweating through his dress shirt.

"C'mon Peter! It's almost time for your date." May called from the living room.

Peter took a breath in and let it out. Peter's hands were shaking. Just calm down, he did say yes so he does want to go out with you. Peter tried to calm himself down.

Peter Parker is going on a date with Ned Leeds.

Of fuck.

"Peter hunny? Are you alright?" May asked knocking on the door tot he teen's room.

Peter took in another deep breath and nodded his head. "Just nervous.

"Oh Peter, don't worry about it! Everything will be fine." May told the teen.

Right of course it'll be.

Peter will pick up Ned from home and they will head off to a fancy dinner. Paid for by Tony Stark. They'll chat over dinner, maybe talk about star wars. And Peter will walk Ned home, like a gentleman. And hopefully Ned won't hit Peter for giving the teen a goodnight kiss. And hopefully Peter will have a boyfriend by the end of the night.

"Okay, let's go."


End file.
